Uma noite com Moony
by Rick A Summers
Summary: A auror novata Julie Stanford é obrigada a passar uma noite inteira, para o azar o dela, com o auror Rick Summers.


**N.A.:** Essa fic eu escrevi pra fazer uma brincadeira pra uma amiga ( Julie). Os personagens Rick Summers e Clio Armanine foram retirados de uma outra fic ( Taihracan, da autora clio3 . Fic que eu colaboro ocasionalmente). O sobrenome da personagem da Julie foi inventado assim... do nada... Bem, é isso...

Rick.

* * *

**Uma noite com Moony.**

Sentado diante o balcão sujo, apoiando o peso da cabeça sobre as mãos, um homem alto, com os cabelos despenteados encarava um copo de suco de laranja com desanimo.

Vestindo uma camisa social branca muito amassada, onde pendia o distintivo de auror e um pin com a bandeira do Brasil, o homem tentava equilibra-se no banco procurando passar o tempo.

Olhava o bar, repleto de pessoas estranhas. Bruxos e bruxas da mais variada aparência, se amontoavam em busca de um drink.

O homem passou as mãos no cabelo tentando, inutilmente, arruma-los, ajeitou os óculos e a camisa. Deu uma leve baforada no distintivo e então levantou-se. Jogou duas moedas para o barman e caminhou na direção de uma das mesas no fundo do bar. Ali, há poucos segundos, uma jovem bruxa tinha acabado de se sentar.

Ela tinha cabelos negros bem escuros e olhos da mesma cor. Em seu nariz afinalado, um óculos de armação grossa dando a jovem um ar de intelectual. Sua boca era fina e seus olhos vivos. Assim que o homem se aproximou dela, e sem cerimônia, sentou-se na mesma mesa, suas sombrancelhas arquearam e ela lançou a ele um olhar curioso.

Perdido?!

O homem pareceu ignorar a pergunta e continuou olhando para a jovem por mais alguns instantes. Depois ajeitou-se na cadeira e curvou-se para frente apoiando-se na mesa.

Oi... indagou ele encarando a garota. Seus olhos miravam os dela, e depois desceram acompanhando tudo o que pode ver de seu corpo.

Você bebe?! a pergunta dela veio acompanhada de um movimento de fuga. A jovem recostou-se na cadeira e instintivamente fechou o robe escondendo qualquer parte do corpo que pudese estar aparecendo.

Apenas suco... e você?

Revoltada com a resposta a garota ameaçou se levantar, mas o homem de agiu rápido segurando o braço dela e a colocando de volta na cadeira.

VOCÊ FICOU MALUCO? a voz dela, esganiçada, vinha alto. Mostrando um claro tom de revolta. Apesar de baixinha, a menina mostrava que sabia reclamar.

Rick Summers. Auror brasileiro. Você deve ser... como é o nome... Julie Stanford?! Isso. Julie Stanford. Acertei?

A garota confirmou com a cabeça. Tinha vindo até aquele bar por ordem de seu chefe no departamento de Aurores no ministerio Inglês. Estranhara quando lhe havia sido dito que seu contato estaria em um bar, provavelmente enchando a cara e causando confusão. A primeira reação dela foi querer xingar seu chefe por tê-la posto para trabalhar com um extrangeiro. Durante a guerra, muitos tinham sido os aurores de outros países que haviam vindo da Inglaterra para ajudar a combater as forças de Voldemort. A maioria deles era formada de loucos, excentricos ou inesperientes demais para ter noção no que estavam se metendo. O homem a frente dela parecia se encaixar em todos os tipos.

Ela lançou um olhar de desprezo para ele e tornou a se ajeitar na cadeira. Só então percebeu o emblema reluzente no peito dele com um grande A cercado por trevos de oliveira e um mapa de um país que ela imaginou ser o Brasil.

Sim, sim... certo. Agora, se não me engano, temos uma missão a fazer?

O rapaz então olhou para ela. Olhou para o tumultuado balcão do bar, e levantou a mão, num aceno. Deixando claro para o atendente o que queria.

Tem alguma prefêrencia ou me acompanha no suco de laranja?

Imagino que não temos tempo para beber, senhor Summers.

Mantendo o braço levantado, o homem levantou o dedo médio, indicando que queria duas bebidas. Logo um homem gordo, com um bigode e barbas sujas de cerveja aproximou-se deles. Colocou um copo diante de cada um dos ali presentes, e logo os deixou a sós com uma risada sarcástica.

Ele acha que você vai dormir comigo... disse o brasileiro dando um gole no suco. A garota, que depois de fazer cara feia, havia começado a bebericar sua bebida engasgou e cuspiu na mesa. Ele riu, deu um gole grande acabando com o suco e levantou-se.

Não durmo com garotas que cospem na mesa...

A garota levantou-se num pulo e colocou as mãos na cintura. Fechou o rosto e ameaçou levar as mãos a varinha. O brasileiro ignorou completamente aquele gesto, passou-lhe a mão em um cotovelo e a guiou para fora do bar.

Ela se desvinciliou e ficou parada na porta do bar.

Olha aqui... se você tá pensando que vai mandar nessa porcaria pode esquecendo! Quem você acha que é?!

O brasileiro parou, olhou para a jovem com um olhar curioso e depois esboçou uma risada.

Srta. Stanford, caso a senhorita não se importe, temos uma missão a cumprir. Por isso, faça a gentileza de andar... disse ele curvando-se e fazendo, teatralmente, uma revêrencia a ela.

A jovem bufou, mas tinha consciencia do trabalho por isso seguiu na frente, fazendo questão de ignorar as caretas que seu companheiro fazia a todo momento. A missão dos dois naquela noite não era das mais complicadas, provavelmente ela conseguiria cumpri-la sozinha. Tinham de ir até os arredores da cidade de Londres, em um bairro no subúrbio recuperar um artefato roubado. Provavelmente não levariam mais de duas horas nessa tarefa, e logo ela estaria em casa e livre daquele brasileiro irritante.

Sob recomendação dele, os dois iriam para o local em um carro trouxa. Ele a guiou até uma rua trouxa próxima ao bar em que estavam, tirou do bolso um molho de chaves e apontou o chaveiro para um Siena Fire preto. Fez-se o barulho do alarme e a jovem olhou para ele assustada. Rick adiantou-se e abriu a porta do carro. Receosa, Julie demorou a entrar, mas fez questão de não demonstrar o incomodo que sentia por estar naquele veículo trouxa.

Carros não mordem... disse Rick entrando pela outra porta e sentando-se diante um circulo preso ao carro. Aperte o cinto. "... aquela.. hmm.. fita preta ai do lado. disse o homem.

Julie virou-se tentando pegar o cinto, sentia-se incomodada, mas assumia que era mais confortavel que uma vassoura. Ainda estava de lado quando o corpo de Rick passou na frente do seu. Ele se esticou por cima dela, e pegou o cinto, passou-o por sua cintura e prende-o junto ao banco. A garota, não mais fez do que encolher-se no banco.

Gostei do perfu... antes que pudese terminar a frase, o homem sentiu a dor do soco da garota em seu ombro. Foi empurrado para o lado e bateu na porta.

A proibição de mágia em território trouxa te impediu de ser estuporado agora... disse ela em um tom de voz sério.

Irritado, ele girou a ignição e o motor do carro fez um barulho alto. Julie encolheu-se mais uma vez no banco, e segurou-se com força na frente do carro no momento em que o brasileiro começou a acelerar.

Ele olhou para ela, esboçou um sorriso e ligou o som do carro no último volume. Samba.

Trinta minutos depois já estava fora da cidade de Londres, e aproximava-se de um bairro operário, repleto de casebres antigos e sujos. As ruas eram apertadas e muito escuras, mostrando o desinteresse da prefeitura da cidade com aquele local. Rick desacelerou o carro e parou próximo a um dos poucos postes de luz. Virou-se para traz para pegar um casaco, enquanto Julie brigava com o cinto para sair do carro. Ela abriu a porta, pulou para fora do veículo, e respirando apressadamente, apoiou o corpo nos joelhos.

VOCÊ. É. LOUCO! Você podia ter matado a gente dirigindo essa.. essa... essa coisa por aí.

E você pode acabar com nosso sigilo se não parar de gritar. disse ele vetindo o casaco. A garota controlou-se para não agredi-lo. Urrou e deu alguns pulos de raiva. Apartir daqui, eu comando.

O brasileiro pareceu não ligar. Estava acostumado a ser liderado por mulheres de temperamentod dificil. Sua parceira habitual, Clio, praticamente irmã de criação era a preferida. Mas naquela noite ela havia sido destacada para um outro caso. Um possível castigo do departamento de Aurores pela maneira como os dois vinham agindo... embora cumprissem sempre as missões.

Os dois andaram por cerca de dez minutos, depois de muito discutirem, tinham chegado a conclusão que, de mãos dadas, pareceriam um casal e chamariam menos atenção. O casaco dos dois escondia varinhas e semblantes dos respectivos ministérios. Andaram até passar diante uma casa velha, não diferente das demais ali se não fosse o fato de ser invisível a trouxas.

A casa... disse Julie quase num sussuro. feitiços anti-trouxas. Dá quase pra sent... antes que a jovem pudese terminar de falar sentiu os braços de Rick puxando-a para próximo de seu corpo. Ele abaixou-se um pouco e grudou os lábios dele nos dela. Ela fechou os olhos e tentou empurrar seu corpo para se soltarem.

Semhmmmmobimentação...deveteumsó... quer parar com isso?! disse ele ao afastar-se.

Julie aproveitou o espaço e lançou um tapa na cara do brasileiro, que limitou-se abraça-la.

Hmm... sério, qual o seu perfume? Julie não respondeu. Apenas levantou a mão, indicando que não teria pena de dar-lhe outro tapa e movimentou o joelho.

O próximo vai doer mais... vamos ver se você é tão folgado sem sua varinha.

Vamos trabalhar?! disse ele em um tom defensivo. Quase, infantil.

Os dois adiantaram-se pela fachada da casa, Rick aproximou-se de Julie e beijou a testa – achando esse local mais seguro – e fingiu despedir-se dela. Andou então na direção do fim do quarteirão, a duas casas dali, e passou a correr apartir daí.

Pelo plano deles, Julie entraria pela frente da casa, enquanto Rick, pelos fundos. A jovem respirou fundo, levou a mão a varinha e recapitulou toda a centena de feitiços que sabia. O jovem apertou o passo, jogou-se por cima de um muro de concreto e ainda estava com a bunda no chão quando o cão de guarda da casa veio em sua direção.

Julie lançava feitiços contra a porta e o bruxo que apareceu em seguida, enquanto Rick tentava – inutilmente – afastar o cachorro dele sem fazer mágia ou acordar os trouxas. O homem conseguiu passar para a segunda casa quando Julie já tinha derrubado mais dois bruxos. Ele estava pulando o terceiro muro, pra finalmente chegar ao seu destino quando a inglesa já tinha pego o artefato.

O homem entrou na casa, com a varinha em punhos, desativou os feitiços que haviam na janela de traz. Julie encarava o artefato. Uma caixa de madeira com um cadeado. Ela ficou tentada a abrir. Pegou a varinha e apontou para a fechadura.

Eu não faria isso se fosse você... Julie reconheceu a voz, por isso recusou-se a virar.

Rick, não enche!

Estupefaça!! a jovem se abaixou e ouviu o baque surdo de um corpo caindo no chão.

Você tá ficando metida... quem disse que eu tava falando com você.

Não sou metida Summers... é educação refinada e muito charme.

O brasileiro revirou os olhos, mas não se poupou de rir da piada dela. Amarraram os três bruxos que ali haviam, esperaram os demais membros do ministério já que, graças ao cachorro do vizinho, metade dos trouxas da rua tinha acordado para ver os feitiços voando pra fora de uma casa que "não existia".

Enquanto esperavam, Julie e Rick sentaram-se na sala do casebre. Não tinha muito mais do que três cadeiras e uma mesa. Sobre ela, um tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo, que Rick se recusou a jogar.

Muito complicado pra você?

Preguiça de te ganhar.

Derrubei mais bruxos que você.

Está esquecendo do cachorro ali do lado.

Julie se calou, e riu em seguida ao imaginar a cena da luta entre a fera e o auror.

Por que não bateu nele?

Minha direita não é tão forte quanto a sua. disse ele rindo.

Fez o silêncio por alguns segundos e então, ela disse.

Não vou precisar voltar com você naquela... coisa, vou?

Carro.. chama-se carro. Bem... você que sabe. Eu prometo abaixar o som.

E guiar aquilo com cuidado?

Hm... pode ser.

E deixar que eu ponha o cinto sozinha.

Tem certeza que já está pronta pra isso?

Absoluta... e você não dorme – pro meu bem – com garotas que cospem na mesa... por isso, não se empolgue.

Tentar não é pecado. disse ele rindo. Logo em seguida estalos e mais estalos começaram a ocorrer na sala do lado. Isso indicava que mais bruxos do ministério haviam chegado. Os dois levantaram-se e foram até lá recebe-los.

Mais tarde, no mesmo bar.

Conheci uma garota interessante hoje, Musa.

E inteligente pelo visto, voltou pra cá sozinho.

Rick ficou calado por algum tempo, deu um gole no copo de suco de laranja e então falou.

E se eu tivese levado ela pra outro canto?!

Você ainda estaria neste outro canto, elfo.

E se tivese sido algo rápido?!

Você agora estaria com aquele seu sorriso bobo, de orelha a orelha, saltitando como fica toda vez que consegue enganar alguma guria. Pelo menos essa seria maior de idade.

E se...

E se você parase de tentar me enrolar?!

Affe...

FIM.

Rick Summers


End file.
